


Christmas

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Tasertricks, 12dtasertricks, Christmas, Day 11, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, a bit of humor, some Loki feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t have to get me anything, Loki.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Christmas  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

CHRISTMAS EVE

 

Loki stands at the window of Darcy’s bedroom looking out into the night at the city spread out before him. It occurs to him that not that long ago he tried to destroy it and if he had, she would have been destroyed with it. The thought is unsettling at best and torture at worst.

He can’t regret some of the choices he has made in the past, but he knows now that running from his issues only made things worse. It was Thor, whose patience and love for a brother so undeserving, so unlovable that forced Loki to open his eyes. Every day of the year Loki spent in prison cell, away from all comfort, away from his mother, Thor made a point of going to see him. And every day for eight months Loki ignored him.

_Thor comes down the darkened corridor to the end where Loki’s cell sits in the corner. It is the only occupied cell on this level and it breaks his heart to see his brother alone save for the guards who come no closer than absolutely necessary. As he approaches, he sees Loki stretched out on the floor near the large glass wall that also serves as a magical barrier to any escape. He is reading, and Thor knows his arrival has been heard by Loki, though the prisoner chooses to ignore him._

_Thor sits down opposite Loki on the other side of the glass. From a hidden pocket he removes a folded piece of parchment so worn the threads that hold it together can be seen. The edges are frayed but the care with which the big man handles the parchment shows just how important it is to him._

_Loki continues to read his book._

_The giant blond clears his throat twice before looking down at the paper. Then in a soft voice that is not much louder than a whisper he begins to read._

_“My Brother Thor by Loki._

_My brother Thor is my friend,_  
He’s got my back until the end.  
He fights off villains in victorious manner,  
All while swinging his mighty hammer.  
Mama says to trust in him,  
Magic and Might together can win.  
My brother Thor is my friend,  
He’s got my back until the end.” 

_Loki stares at his book while Thor sits quietly waiting to see if there is any response to what he has just read. Minutes tick by and when he realizes there will be no answer, he stands. He takes two steps before a voice stops him._

_“You kept that stupid poem?” Loki speaks with incredulity and some bitterness._

_“My little brother wrote this for me when he was but five years old and I was nine.” Thor turns to face Loki who is looking up at him. A defiant mix of sorrow, regret, and anger is clear for him to see in the green eyes that stare at him._

_“Why would you keep that?”_

_“So I would always remember the way we were when we were young.” His answer is simple and nothing like what Loki expects. Slowly the dark haired man places his book upon the floor and stands up as well. He nods at Thor then turns to go and lie down on his bed._

_“Until tomorrow, brother.” Thor says to him and Loki responds._

_“Until tomorrow.”_

The feel of soft hands coming up around his waist startles Loki out of his reverie. Darcy’s arms lock around him and she can feel the tenseness in his body as she rests her cheek against his back.

“You’re looking awfully serious. What’s on your mind, Loki?” 

“Thor.” His answer surprises her.

“What about Thor?”

“When I was imprisoned on Asgard, he was the only one to come see me and for eight months I ignored him. I was a king, betrayed and had no need of false comforts. But Thor was never false. Not to me.”

He has never been this open with her, despite their recent closeness and Darcy doesn’t know what to say in response. She stays quiet, pressing her body even closer to him offering her own comfort. One of his hands comes to rest lightly on top of hers.

“He’s the reason I came back to Midgard. He asked me to help Jane with her research and to occasionally lend a hand with the Avengers. I grudgingly agreed if only to get away from Odin’s prison sentence. I expected hatred, resentment, tolerance at best.” Loki turns to face her and grasps her hands in his, bringing them to rest against his chest.

“I wasn’t expecting this. I wasn’t expecting you. And yet here we are.” Her eyes are steady on his and though his mind is full of questions, doubts, resentments still, there is a peace to be found looking at her. He doesn’t understand it and he doesn’t give her time to respond. He leans his head down and kisses her softly, fully.

Darcy shivers at the feelings his kiss invokes within her. It is different than any other as though some hidden meaning is the reason for it. She returns the kiss, opening herself up to what he is giving and sending her own emotions through to him. Slowly they wrap themselves around each other, desire building between them and when the kiss breaks they are breathless. They stare, the need to take, to touch, and to give to one another becoming a living thing between them.

Loki lifts her up and places her in the center of the bed. A few hand movements later and both are divested of their clothes. She reaches up for him as he brings himself down to her.

He takes her there on her bed with a tenderness he’s not shown her before. Loki’s gentle touches and kisses are Darcy’s undoing as he slips inside of her slick heat. She rocks in time with his thrusts, chanting his name. His head is buried in her neck and she swears the entire time he is saying “Mine. Mine.”

When the pinnacle of their desire comes Loki lifts his head and demands that she look at him. Their eyes speak words their mouths are not ready to say but when they come together words are no longer necessary.

Eventually they fall asleep, still joined and unwilling to separate.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

CHRISTMAS DAY

 

Loki and Darcy sit on the couch in Jane’s living room. Loki’s arm is stretched out along the back of the couch and Darcy is cuddled into his side. Christmas music is playing quietly in the background as Jane comes out of the spare bedroom carrying a box. She sits down on the floor at Thor’s feet and places the box in front of him.

“Ah, for me?” Jane nods and gestures for him to open it. Darcy leans forward, knowing what is in the box and looking forward to Thor’s reaction.

The big blond lifts the top of the box off and grins widely before lifting out a sleepy Golden Retriever puppy. The women coo softly while Thor cuddles him close to his chest. 

“Jane, this is wonderful! It’s been quite some time since I had a dog of my own. Thank you, my love.” He leans down and she rises up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Turning to his brother he says, “Loki, do you remember that hound we had as boys, the one who would steal into your room at night?”

Loki tilts his head in thought then a small smile flashes on his face. “Yes, I do. Magnus. As big as the Irish wolfhound found here on Midgard. He was the dumbest animal yet Thor begged to keep him. He couldn’t walk past any shiny surface without barking incessantly at his own reflection. Every night without fail he would leave Thor’s room and come into mine. Along one wall of the room was a brass panel that the firelight would reflect from. Magnus would see himself and bark. For years I had the worst sleep patterns because of that nuisance.”

Thor chuckles along with Loki. “Aye, brother, that’s true. But he was a loyal pet and did save you that time Freya wanted to use her spear to teach you a lesson.” Darcy perks up at the thought of someone trying to teach young Loki a lesson.

“What kind of lesson? What did you do?” She turns her head to face Loki but he just shakes his head.

“No, that is not a story you’ll hear today.” She pouts prettily and Loki kisses her. She sighs and returns her attention to Thor’s new dog. The pup is awake now and Thor puts him down. He is currently tripping over his paws in an attempt to knock down shiny ornaments from Jane’s tree. 

All four laugh before Thor turns to Jane a serious expression on his face. He stands up, reaching down a hand for her and helps her so that she is now sitting in the chair he just vacated. He kneels down before her and a small box appears in his hand. Darcy knows what is about to happen and has to clap a hand over her mouth to contain her squeal of excitement.

“Thor?” Jane shakily says his name.

“Jane. When I first stumbled onto Midgard I was an arrogant fool. I thought myself stronger and better than anyone. My father was right to send me here for I met you. Because of you, because of what we share I am a better man. I love you. And now,” he snaps open the small box in his hands and Jane gasps at the gorgeous diamond ring that lies with it. “I hope you will do me the honor of becoming my wife. Jane Foster, will you partake in the apples of Idun and marry me?”

Jane is stunned and for a moment she simply stares at the man before her. Then suddenly she is flinging her arms around him and shouting yes. Darcy claps loudly before jumping off the couch and making a group hug out of Jane and Thor’s embrace. 

The lights flicker and suddenly all goes dark.

“Mischief!” Darcy calls to Loki. He laughs in response.

“That wasn’t me. Might want to check where the pup has gotten off to.” He waves a hand and the lights come back on. Thor finds the dog chewing on some wire behind the tree. 

“Mischief,” he says and laughs. “That will be his name.”

Darcy loves it. Jane laughs too and Loki just sighs.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Loki hands a prettily wrapped box to Jane and she gives him a look of surprise. It is clear she didn’t expect a gift from him and a part of her wonders if it’s some kind of joke. He smirks just a bit at her before returning to his seat next to Darcy.

Thor and Darcy watch with much curiosity as she tears off the paper to reveal a large, hardcover book. The dark green cover has a raised depiction of Asgard’s symbol on it and it is clear the parchment within is old. Jane looks up at Loki in confusion.

“What type of book is this?” Her hands are gently running over the binding and she rests the book in her lap, delicately opening to the first page. 

“It’s a primer on magic. The last debate we had in the lab about your science versus my magic didn’t seem to make you understand any better. I believe this book will help connect the two theories.” Jane smiles warmly at him, perhaps the first true smile she’s given him since he’s been on Midgard. Thor is smiling widely, as though the gift was for him as well, and Loki thinks that perhaps in a sense his choice for Jane’s gift was indirectly meant for his brother too.

“This is…wow…this is amazing. Thank you, Loki. It’s in English, though, how is that possible?” 

“A simple spell. That book was mine when I was young, you’ll find notes in the margins that have also been translated to English.” 

“Thank you,” Jane says again, realizing that the book in her hands is centuries old. 

Darcy leans over and places a kiss on Loki’s cheek. Just last week he wasn’t interested in giving gifts to anyone and his gift to Jane is one of the most thoughtful things he could have done for the scientist. She speaks softly into his ear, “That was very thoughtful, Mischief.” 

He gives her a wink and conjures a gift bag out of thin air into his hand. He stands up and holds it out to Thor.

“For you, brother. A small token of the truly wondrous things the people of Midgard have said about us.” His smile is charming and Thor takes the bag from him. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Loki.” 

“I realize that, but you’ll want to thank Darcy when you see it. It was her idea.” Thor glances between the both of them. A look of confused humor passes over his face but he shrugs and reaches a hand into the bag.

What he pulls out is nothing he expected. Black fabric has been molded and stuffed into the shape of a horse with plastic blue eyes and black yarn for the hair. It is a well-crafted design, including the fact that it has eight legs. Thor stares incredulously for a few moments and then throws his head back, letting out a bark of amused laughter.

“Sleipnir! Loki, it looks remarkably like him! Remember that time we took him out for a run?”

Thor’s freely expressed enjoyment of the gift allows Loki to relax in the shared memory. “I remember you encouraging Fandral and I to ride along with you. You swore you could keep him under control.”

Loki turned to look at Darcy and continued the story. “Honestly, my brother always did have more brawn than brain. He decided we’d take Sleipnir out across the fields as Odin was away and couldn’t exercise him properly.”

Thor snorted. “Brother, you forget that you had long been itching to take the horse you had created from a spell gone awry for a ride also. Father forbade both of us to go near him. He was a devil of a beast and twice as mean.”

Jane frowned slightly. “That dangerous and you both chose to ride him?”

Loki let out a small chuckle. “There is not much my brother and I didn’t goad each other into doing.”

“That is true.” Thor continues the story, “Loki, Fandral and I made it as far as the first field outside the castle walls before Sleipnir took off. Fandral was the first to tumble off. I followed shortly thereafter. But Loki, he clung to Sleipnir’s mane as though his life depended on it for the equivalent of about three miles before the beast finally flung him off. He broke his arm in the fall. By the time Fandral and I got to him, Mother had caught up to us. Apparently a guard had alerted her to our escape.”

Both men grimace at the memory of how angry Frigga had been when she caught up to them. She is still one of the few people whose anger, rarely shown, could stop them in their tracks.

Darcy laughs. “How mad was mama Frigga?” Loki finally sits back down beside her. 

“Once we returned to the castle and Eir reset the broken bone in my arm, Mother lit into the both of us for our irresponsibility and stupidity.” 

“I well remember that,” says Thor. “Mother is truly frightening when she is wants to be.” He exchanges a quick grin with Loki.

“What happened to the horse?” Darcy asks.

“The beast calmly returned to the stables once it threw me off its back,” Loki answers and the discussion moves on to other stories from his and Thor’s youth.

In the end Christmas day is one of the most pleasant Loki can remember spending with his brother in a long time. It doesn’t hurt that the warm, willing form of Darcy Lewis is tucked into his side as naturally as though she had been made just to fit there. Wrapping an arm around her, he nestles her closer to him content with the day and looking forward to the evening to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late, and I'm so terribly sorry. Really. Real life got a little busy, and I couldn't quite picture the scene the way I wanted. Characters are so difficult to work with sometimes. I know we didn't see Loki's gift to Darcy or Darcy's gift to him yet. Not to worry....Day 12 will have those! Thanks for your patience, your kudos and your comments. You guys rock!!


End file.
